Never Thought I'd Be Between Them
by sarahhayley
Summary: When Hailee Black is kicked out of her house and is very kindly invited to Jack Barakat's house, she never knew the trouble she might cause between the guys... An All Time Low Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

'And don't come back in to this house until I say it is alright for you to do so!' I winced as the door was slammed shut in my face. I don't know why, but I guess even after two years of this happening, the loud bang the heavy door makes just isn't something you can get used to. I sighed, slung my backpack on my shoulders and headed of down the street. Dad's been doing pretty much nothing but drinking for the past two years, and that's when this all started. Mum moved out with a guy she'd been having an affair with for three years, and you could probably guess that dad was heart broken. Especially since we'd moved from England not too long before that. Luckily, I'd bought my iPod with me this time, which is something I've usually forgotten in the past. I sat down on a bench, plugged myself in, and watched the world go by. I must have dropped off at some point during 'Therapy', as I was awoken by a tap on my shoulder. I could hear the muffled voice of this person, a guy, possibly the same age I was. I lazily took my earphones out and turned off my iPod, opened my eyes and turned to look at him.

'Oh good, you are awake! I just saw you sitting here from my window over there,' he pointed at the house behind him. 'And wondered if you were okay because you've been sitting here an awfully long time!' I blinked, as it came to realisation that the guy standing in front of me was…

'I'm Jack, by the way, Jack Barakat.' I smiled at him and nodded.

'I'm Hailee, Hailee Black.' This time it was his turn to smile. He then sat down next to me, turned to me and faced me, sitting cross-legged on the bench.

'I like your hair!' he grinned, running his fingers through a few strands of my blonde hair with bright purple highlights. To be fair, it wasn't in the best condition today. I nodded again, smiling awkwardly and he moved his hand away. 'So, how old are you?' he tilted his head slightly, making the skunk like streak in his hair go in funny directions.

'18,' I looked back at the road. He nodded, still grinning.

'Oh cool! I'm nearly 20!' I chuckled slightly at his enthusiasm. 'So what were you listening to?' He looked down at my iPod in my hands.

'I don't know, I fell asleep through most of the…-Jack!' Before I could finish the sentence he had grabbed my iPod from me and was looking through it. I sighed. 'Excellent,' I thought to myself. 'He's going to stop talking to me once he finds out I like his band.' I watched his face as he went through my artists lists, and he gave it back after 5 minutes.

'You like a lot of awesome music!' he grinned, then winked. 'If I do say so myself.' He chuckled to himself. 'It's cool you like our band.' I nodded slightly, possibly because I felt like an idiot. I felt him nudge me and looked at him, pulling back slightly as he was only a couple of inches from my face. 'Do you want to come inside? It's cold out here.' I looked back at his house, then at him.

'Are you sure?' I asked, not wanting to scare him off.

'Of course! Come on, you look freezing!' He had grabbed my backpack from the floor and was already heading inside. I sighed, and got up to follow. I winced as I got up as I really hadn't realised how cold it was, or how long I'd been sitting there. I was numb from head to toe. I closed my eyes tightly for a second before opening them again, and realised that Jack was quickly at my side again. 'You okay?' I nodded slightly.

'Yeah, just realised that I'm really freaking numb.' He laughed slightly, and put his arm round me to guide me back to the house. He shut the door behind us as we walked in and the rush of heat hit me quickly, making my whole body tingle.

'Kitchen's through here!' he shouted, making me soon see that he was no longer next to me. I followed his voice and found him instantly. 'So Hailee, how does hot cocoa sound?' he asked, not really giving me an answer as he was already making it. I nodded, smiled and leaned against one of the counters. His kitchen was a lot bigger than mine, well, his house in general was. And it also didn't reek of alcohol. He watched me as I looked around.

'Nice kitchen,' I smiled sheepishly. He grinned.

'Thanks!' he made the hot cocoa's and we sat down at the kitchen table. 'Don't take this the wrong way, but you sound very British. Where are you from?'

'The Philippines,' I joked, but then saw the confused look on his face. 'No, I'm from a town called Brighton, which is in England.'

'I've been to Brighton! A couple of times, actually,' he took a sip of his drink. 'It's nice there.' I shrugged.

'I guess.' We drank our drinks in silence after that. It was only ten minutes, but it gave me time to warm up and take in the surroundings. Once we'd finished, Jack took both our mugs and put them in the sink.

'I took your bag up to the guest room,' he smiled. I raised an eyebrow, and he obviously noticed as he quickly said 'you looked like you needed a place to stay.' I nodded.

'Yeah, I did, thanks.' I smiled sheepishly again, and quickly jumped when there was a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

'Guys are here!' Jack jumped from where he was standing and sprinted towards the door. The next thing I heard was laughter and a lot of guys talking. 'Oh yeah!' I heard Jack shout as he ran back to the kitchen. 'Guys, this is Hailee!' I nodded at Alex, Rian and Zack as they came in to the kitchen.

'Hey!' Alex grinned, while Zack and Rian both nodded and said 'Sup?'

'She knows who you guys are so you don't need to worry,' Jack grinned as I shot him a playful glare. 'What? It's not a bad thing you like our band!' Alex laughed as he sat down next to me.

'Jack's got a point,' he smiled.

'So how did you get in here? Did you break in and Jack let you stay because you're attractive?' Zack asked, smiling. I blushed slightly at the attractive part.

'Actually, she's staying with me!' Jack piped in. I nodded.

'Yeah, my dad kicked me out the house, I sat on the bench outside and Jack offered to let me stay,' I smiled slightly. Jack nodded.

'She's awesome,' he grinned.

'How old is she?' Rian asked.

'She, is 18,' I answered before Jack could. Rian nodded, smiling awkwardly. There was a slight silence, before Alex said 'Why don't we all go play Rock Band or something?'

'Good idea, we'll beat your ass at it!' Jack turned and grinned at me. 'What instrument do you want?' I shrugged, and we all headed to the front room.

3 hours later and we were all lounging around on Jack's couches. Well, I say all of us. Jack was lying on the coffee table.

'So,' Alex came and sat down next to me. 'Tell me about yourself.' He flashed a smile that made my insides melt as easily as butter in the heat.

'Uh,' I stammered before clearing my throat and sorting myself out. 'I lived in England until I was 13, I live, or just about that, with my dad…that's about it I guess.' He nodded.

'You sure? What music are you in to? What's your favourite colour?'

'Mostly punk and rock I guess, and red.' I watched him nod. Why was he so interested?

'Whatcha guys talking about?' Jack had appeared in front of us, and I hadn't realised that Alex had his hand on my knee, which he quickly withdrew.

'Just getting to know Hailee better,' Alex gave a slight nod, flashed me another smile and went to talk to Rian. The three guys left at about 7pm, leaving me and Jack to just pig out on the left over pizza we had ordered over an hour ago.

'This stuff's good even when it's cold!' Jack laughed, taking a big bite. I nodded in agreement and did the same.

'Hey Jack…what's Alex like?' Jack looked at me, and his smile slowly faded.

'What do you mean?' he finished his last piece of pizza and looked at me.

'As in, what's he like when he's round you guys? Round girls?' Jack shrugged, and then quickly changed the topic.

'Do you like skeeball?' he asked. I shrugged this time.

'It's okay, I guess.' Jack nodded.

'We could go down to the arcade tomorrow and play some? If you want, that is,' I saw a little bit of hope in his eyes and smiled.

'Yeah, sure, that sounds like fun,' I grinned. I don't really remember what happened after that, as I was so tired and fell asleep pretty much straight away. The next thing I knew, I was waking up on the couch, next to Jack. Funny thing is, must have been during his sleep, he had wrapped his arms around me. I moved over slightly, being careful not to wake him, and checked the time. 7:32am. I sighed, keeping to being in Jack's arms. He woke up 5 minutes later.

'MmmmHailee?' Jack's sleepy, husky voice murmured in my ear. I chuckled.

'Morning sleepyhead.' He noticed his arms round me and quickly pulled back, his cheeks turning red very quickly. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, his hair sticking up in funny direction. You could say it was pretty adorable.

'What's the time?' he blinked again, still trying to get the sleep dust from his eyes.

'Only 7:40, you're good.' He smiled sleepily, standing up and stretching. His cheeks were still red, and he was trying to casually get his hair to hide them.

'Are you going in the bathroom yet?' I shook my head.

'You can use it first,' he nodded and headed upstairs. I heard the door lock, and decided to mooch round the kitchen until I heard his phone go off.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over and saw the phone screen flash as Jack's ringtone went off.

'Can you pick that up for me please?!' Jack shouted, so I did.

'Hello?' my voice sounded slightly croaky.

'Hailee?' It was Alex.

'Yeah,' I awkwardly replied.

'Hi! What's up?'

'Not much...' there was a moment of silence before Alex started speaking again.

'Where's Jack? Is he around?' I shook my head before stupidly realising he wouldn't be able to see.

'He's in the bathroom, he'll be out soon.'

'Okay, tell him I called yeah? See ya!' and he hung up pretty quickly. I shrugged and put the phone down again, sat down on the counter. Jack took an awfully long time in the shower. Twenty minutes later and he bounded back down the stairs.

'Alex called for you.'

'I know, I figured it was him. What did he want?' I shrugged.

'I don't know, he just told me to tell you he called. Call him back if you want to know.' I smiled and stood up. 'I'm going to use the bathroom, I will be back shortly.' I grinned and poked his chest before walking upstairs. I heard him give a playful whine and chuckled to myself. I finished ten minutes later and went back downstairs to the smell of breakfast cooking. 'You cook?' I came up behind Jack and he jumped slightly.

'A little,' he chuckled, running a hand through his hair and keeping an eye on the scrambled eggs in front of him. He then looked at me completely seriously. 'Please don't tell me you're a vegetarian.' I laughed.

'You're very lucky I'm not.' He sighed in relief.

'Good! now sit down because breakfast is SERVED!' We both laughed and I did as I was told, Jack putting a plate full of food in front of me.

'Cheers,' I grinned and started eating. 'You're not going to join me?' he shook his head.

'I ate while you were in the shower, sorry,' he smiled.

'No biggie,' I replied. I ate the rest of my breakfast and put the plate in the dishwasher.

'I could have done that!' Jack said, poking my side. I poked him back.

'Don't poke me!' I squealed. I didn't mean for it to be a squeal, and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. Jack laughed and imitated my voice.

'Don't poke me!' he grinned and poked me again, before I poked him back and ran. We ran around his house for about 10 minutes before he caught me, chucked me on the sofa and tickled me.

'JACK!' I howled, trying to get him off, but I was shaking with laughter.

'Did you want me to stop?' he asked, still tickling me. I nodded, since answering seemed impossible with all this laughing. He took my wrists and kept me pinned to the couch.

'Let me go!' If someone had been looking through the window, they would have thought that we were two overly grown 7 year olds. Jack was basically on top of me, pinning my arms to the sides of the couch, and me laying there laughing like an idiot.

'What do I get in return?' he said immaturely. That's when our eyes locked in contact. And they wouldn't move, the stubborn buggers. Jacks eyes were just so….

'Earth to Hailee? What do I get in return?' I blinked and managed to snap back to reality.

'Nothing!' I grinned. He shook his head.

'Then it looks like neither of us are going to be getting up anytime soon!' He was so close that our noses were touching. I sighed, still looking at him. Not that my eyes could look anywhere else. His breath was warm, and I couldn't help but smile slightly. That was, until, his lips brushed softly against mine.


	4. Chapter 4

My whole body tingled as I looked in to his eyes as he pulled back slightly. Did he just…kiss me? His cheeks were reasonably red, like they had been a lot lately.

'Sorry, uh…' he pulled back more and climbed off me. I sat up and blinked. I really didn't know what to say. He looked down at the floor for a moment before standing up and walking to the kitchen.

'Jack…' I sighed, but he wasn't going to be coming out anytime soon. 'Fine, I'm going for a walk.' I wrote my number down on a piece of paper in case he needed me, and added underneath 'please text me your number?' before grabbing my coat and walking out. It was cold out, and walking past my house wasn't an option. So I went the other way, knowing that at some point I was going to get lost. Luckily, however, I found a bench to sit on in the first 20 minutes of being out. I hadn't actually walked that far, but I had walked pretty slowly despite it being cold. Ten minutes later and I still hadn't moved, but I had been joined by someone.

'So why isn't Jack with you?' Rian asked, and I shrugged.

'It's sort of awkward to explain.' I sighed and twiddled my thumbs.

'I promise I won't tell anyone,' he smiled like a little kid.

'Alright, fine,' I laughed slightly. 'I trust you though okay? You really can't tell anyone.' He nodded. 'Well, Jack and I were playing around after breakfast…and he pinned me down on the sofa. We then sort of carried on mucking around until he kissed me. Then he walked to the kitchen and wouldn't talk to me.' I shrugged again and looked at Rian's expression. If I looked awkward, then he looked 10 times more so.

'Oh…he kissed you?' I nodded, and he bit his lip slightly. He muttered something to himself.

'What was that?'

'Oh, nothing, I was just thinking to myself.' He smiled lopsidedly. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. It was still damp, since I didn't dry it properly when I came out the shower. 'Well, if you were to go back, do you have a key to get in?' I shook my head.

'I've only been there a day, if that. I don't even know how long he wants me to stay there for, I feel like I've already over-stayed my welcome.'

'What, after one day? I doubt it. Jack isn't like that. I think he really likes you, but I know what it's going to be like if you two get together.' I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

'What do you mean?' he gulped and I crossed my arms. 'Don't say stuff like that if you won't explain…'

'No, I don't mean it like that. Just…be careful.'

'You're making it sound like Jack's a murderer!' I protested. 'He only kissed me!'

'Yes, but I know how much it'll hurt someone else if they found…' he stopped before continuing.

'Someone else?' I questioned, but he stayed silent. 'Fine, if you're not going to tell me, fine. But seriously, nothing is going to happen, at least not yet. I've only known him for a day.' I got up.

'No, Hailee, I didn't mean to sound rude,' Rian also got up, but I shook my head.

'No, it's not you. It's just…I probably really need to go and sort this out with Jack, don't I?' Rian nodded and I sighed.

'Want me to come with?'

'No, I'm sure he probably hasn't told anyone else yet, so it might not be a good idea.' He nodded then pulled me in to a hug.

'Alright, well, I'll give you my number. Then, if it's still really awkward, or you've been told not to stay there anymore, you can text me yeah?' I smiled and hugged him back.

'Sure.' He pulled away and quickly scribbled his number on a receipt he had in his pocket.

'See you later!' I nodded and we both walked in separate directions. I knocked on the door when I arrived and waited. Ten minutes passed and Jack didn't answer. I knocked louder, but then I heard a voice shouting through the window.

**AN- this chapter is a little bit slower than the others. I'm always a chapter ahead than what I post usually, so some chapters may be rambly. Hope you're enjoying it!**


End file.
